A printed circuit board (PCB) mechanically supports and electrically interconnects an array of electronic components using conductive traces, vias, and other features etched from metallic sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Typically, the electronic components are soldered to the conductive features of the PCB.
As packaging requirements for PCBs become tighter, particularly for mobile devices where space is at a premium, soldered connections are less desirable as they take significant space of the PCB to yield a sufficiently strong connection. Further, tighter packaging requirements may lead to difficulties shielding sensitive electronic components on the PCB from other nearby electronic components that may generate electronic interference.
One solution is encompassing the sensitive electronic components within one or more shield cans (e.g., a physical enclosure operated as a faraday cage) soldered to the PCB. However, soldered shield cans often require a significant perimeter flange for the soldered connection with the PCB. Some soldered edge shields may omit the perimeter flange at the edge of the PCB and instead utilize a solder overprint deposited on the PCB that wicks over the edge onto a plated edge surface of the PCB. The edge shield is then soldered to the plated edge surface. However, the solder overprint occupies space on the PCB that would otherwise be available for mounting electronic components. Mechanisms to reduce the overall footprint of shield cans, and specifically edge shields, would be helpful to maximize usage of PCB space and minimize overall PCB size.